falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukyu Defense Forces
The Ryukyu Defense Forces are the standing military of the Ryukyu Republic. The defense forces are smaller than other militaries in post-war Japan, with only about 40,000 personnel, increased to as much a 80,000 during the crisis of the Ryukyu War. The RDF are liked the pre-war Japan Self-Defense Forces, geared solely towards defensive warfare, and are trained with that mission in mind. The RPD are relatively well-armed for their size, being equipped with pre-war JSDF and US military hardware, though reserve units may be equipped with less advanced or even makeshift weaponry, as is common for pre-war forces. Ground Defense Forces The Ryukyu Ground Defense Forces are the primary land forces of Ryukyu Republic. As the Ryukyus are an island chain, their ground forces, particularly the artillery arm, are obviously highly geared towards defending against an invasion from the sea. The majority of the ground forces consists of infantry, many of which are based in defensive lines consisting of a combination of refurbished World War II-era and postwar constructed defensive installations, and are well equipped with heavy machine guns, rocket launchers, mortars, recoilless rifles, and some energy weapons. Artillery The artillery forces of the Ryukyu Ground Defense Forces comprise a significant minority of the RPD, and include about 200 artillery guns or MLRS, as well as 80-100 anti-aircraft guns and an estimate 15 pre-war SAM batteries with a very limited supply of missiles. While their weapons are mostly pre-war land-based guns not intended for the role, all artillery forces in the Ryukyu Ground Defense Forces are trained to act as coastal artillery. The Ryukyuan artillery force are divided into batteries, typically of anywhere from four to eight pieces, though some larger batteries may have as many as 12 guns. These batteries are further divided into stationary and mobile, as well as artillery and anti-aircraft batteries. Artillery batteries consist of any form of gun or MLRS-type artillery, while anti-aircraft batteries are armed with anti-aircraft guns, man-portable missile launchers, and sometimes longer-range pre-war SAMs (though these are rare and found mostly on Okinawa). Stationary batteries are rarely moved, and generally equipped with heavier gun in dug-in positions, and are often located on strategic locations such as mountaintops and peninsulas, with the intent of guarding one or more settlements, harbors, or potential landing zones. Stationary battery crews are trained to fire at multiple likely locations of attacking fleets both and on and offshore, and to engage both offshore vessels and landing forces. Stationary batteries are often armed with heavy guns such as 155mm and 203mm howitzers. Mobile batteries are more lightly armed, but equipped with 105mm or 75mm light howitzers that can be towed behind pre-war trucks and sometimes APCs. The trucks often have MLRS launchers, mortars, or recoilless rifles mounted on board to provide further firepower. Mobile batteries are intended to quickly move anywhere around an island and set up on a suitable position within range of an enemy beachhead or invasion fleet. While most mobile batteries are towed by trucks or APCs, three mobile batteries on Okinawa are equipped with pre-war self-propelled artillery. Armored and Mechanized Forces The Ryukyu Republic operated about 195 pre-war armored vehicles, about 70 of which are tanks and the remainder APCs. These forces are intended to provide a counterattacking force to push back against a potential invasion force once they are pinned down by artillery and fortified positions. The vast majority of Ryukyuan armor is stationed on the most heavily defended island of Okinawa. Air Defense Forces The Ryukyu Air Defense Forces operate about 140 aircraft, 47 or which are pre-war fighter jets and the remained modified civilian aircraft. The Air Defense Forces' primary mission is to defend against aerial attacks on the Ryukyu islands, as well as to launch attacks against incoming enemy naval fleets and invasion forces. While air bases build around pre-war airports are maintained on most islands, the majority of the air forces is concentrated on Okinawa, with smaller units based on Amami and Ishigaki islands. As the Ryukyu defense forces are purely defensive force, airborne forces are not operated, though they do operated about 12 pre-war cargo planes, four of which have been converted into maritime patrol bombers, joining three pre-war P3 patrol aircraft used for that purpose. Naval Defense Forces Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *Colt M1911/M2023 (.45 ACP): US-made handgun, favored by some officers and used by reservists *N80 (10mm): Older generation US 10mm pistol *Nambu Model 60 (.38 caliber): .38 caliber pre-war police revolver used by reservists *R91 Assault Rifle (5.56mm NATO): US-made assault rifle, ex-US stock *Type 93 Assault Rifle (5.56mm NATO): Chinese 5.56mm assault rifle for use by JLA and US 5th column, many captured and in storage after the Ryukyu War. *M16 Assault Rifle (5.56mm NATO): US-made assault rifle *M1 Garand (.30-06, sometimes converted to 7.62mm NATO): WWII-era US rifle, used by reservists *M14 Rifle (7.62mm NATO): Semi-automatic battle rifle, used as marksman weapon. *Arisaka Type 99 (mostly converted to 7.62mm NATO): WWII-era bolt-action rifle, used by reservists *Various bolt-action and lever-action rifles: mostly used by reservists *Various pump and break action shotguns (12 gauge): Police-issue or civilian 12-gauge weapons, Remington 870, Ithaca 37, Winchester 1897, various double-barrel weapons. Used by reservists *Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle: Chinese anti-power armor rifle, either 20mm or converted to .50 BMG. *Miroku-Browning Auto-5/7: Postwar manufactured copy of the Browning Auto-5 manufactured in postwar Japanese state factory *Hawk Semi Auto (12 gauge): Chinese 12-gauge semi-automatic shotgun *Winchester P94 Plasma Caster (plasma cell): Plasma weapon, ex-US military, rare *Winchester P101 Plasma Rifle (plasma cell): Ex-US plasma weapon, rare *Mark 19 Grenade Launcher (40mm): US automatic grenade launcher *Howa Type 96 (40mm): Japanese-made automatic grenade launcher *M72 LAW: US 66mm disposable anti-tank rocket launcher, rare *M45 DAPW: US disposable anti-tank plasma weapon, rare *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel": Late 2070s-era quad-shot dual-purpose missile. *Various WWII-era weapons: Taken from war museums and refurbished and often rechambered, albeit in smaller numbers than the common M1, M1911 and Arisaka- Thompson, M3, Type 100, Type 99 LMG, BAR etc. *M2 Flamethrower: WWII-era flamethrower, refurbished. *M45 Flamethrower: 21st century flamethrower Light Vehicles *'various trucks': over 400 in inventory, includes both pre-war civilian and military vehicles. *'Toyota Common Light Truck': Mid-21st century light utility vehicle, used as both transport and weapons platform, about 100 in inventory *High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle: Pre-war US light truck, about 60 in inventory *'various construction vehicles': used by JSDF and US engineering corps, about 80 of all types, including cranes, forklifts, loaders, and excavators. *'various tractors': Pre-war civilian tractors, sometimes used to tow artillery and trailers in absence of other vehicles, at least 100 in inventory, some fitted with dozer blades or loader buckets. Armored Vehicles *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': Ex-US tracked APC, 62 in inventory *'Type 73 APC': Mid-20th century tracked APC, 47 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle': US-manufactured mid-21st century wheeled APC, 16 in inventory *'Type 74 Main Battle Tank': Mid-20th century main battle tank, 44 in inventory *'Type 41 Main Battle Tank': Mid-21st century main battle tank, comparable to M56 Main Battle Tank and Type 51/61/71 MBT. 18 in inventory. *'M56 Main Battle Tank:' US main battle tank, 9 in inventory *'Type 31 Armored Combat Suit': Armored combat exoskeleton, 24 in inventory. *'Type 60 Self-Propelled Recoilless Rifle': 20th century tank destroyer, 6 in inventory. *'Type 87 self-propelled AA gun': anti-aircraft tank, twin 35mm main guns. 10 in inventory. *'T-45 Power Armor': Power armor inherited from ex-US forces Artillery *'M101 105mm howitzer' *'M198 155mm howitzer' *'M110 203mm howitzer' *'M116 75mm pack howitzer' *'106mm recoilless rifle' *'81mm mortar' *'120mm mortar' *'Type 39 Self-propelled artillery:' Mid 21st-century mobile artillery (155mm), 16 in inventory *'Type 53 MLRS': pre-war multiple launch rocket system, 21 in inventory *'Type 02 MLRS': Post-war manufactured 120mm MLRS made in postwar Japanese state, similar to NCR Standard Artillery Rocket. 200 in inventory. Some license produced by Okinawa Salvage and Recycling and Okinawa Arsenal. *'Type 17 MLRS:' Heavy post-war MLRS manufactured in postwar Japanese state, 300mm caliber. Designed 2217, 50 in inventory. Some license produced by Okinawa Salvage and Recycling and Okinawa Arsenal. Anti-Aircraft Weapons *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 8 mobile launchers, 11 fixed launchers, and est. 21 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 16 mobile launchers in inventory, 80 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, over 200 inventory *'35mm Oerliken': Anti-aircraft autocannon, loading *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system, 4 in inventory. Aircraft Naval Vessels *'Tachikaze-class Guided Missile Frigate': two in inventory, Shimakaze and Harekaze *'Hayate-class Missile Boat': Four in inventory, Amami, Yonaguni, Kikai, Okinawa *'various light boats': over 100 in inventory, mostly re-purposed civilian vessels *'auxiliary cruisers': Armed pre-war container ships, 20 in inventory Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-War Factions